the life of a normal witch
by Aroura Tonks
Summary: my first story i hope u like it sorry if i stuffed it up in any way i think i changed the heading about 5 times so sorry


Aroura Tonks

Dear people that read this sorry the first bit drags on for a bit but it will get better sorry if the info isn't correct I really hope you like it :P

"Aroura, Aroura wake up come on we have to go AROURA!" said a voice interrupting my dream which had something to do with my cat being able to talk."What who ahhh" I feel of the bed onto the hard cold flaw. "Oh summer its just you why are you waking me up so early in the morning" I groaned. "Early,, early! Its 1:00 you missed breakfast and if you stay in here any longer you'll miss lunch now did you say you last night that you needed to see Tonks so hurry up and we need to go to the barrow" I squinted at her for a while still trying to get my eyes to get use to the light. "ohh right well at least I packed last night so can u go so I can get dressed" I said to get will yawning "I'm not leaving until you stand up and shake your head" she said "what why do I have to do that" I said with an annoying tone in my voice. "Because way I know you have fallen back to sleep" damn she new my fooled my plan "you know me to well" I said and it was true she new me better then any one. I stagged to my feel and shook my head vigorously, "there happy now" I said with a stupid grin on my face "yep no hurry up I'm already ready" she said walking out of the room and then closing the door behind her. I just stood there for about a minute looking around "what am I going the ware" I said to myself. Ok well I think introductions are in order I'm Aroura Tonks I'm Nymphadora Tonkses little sister I'm only in my 3rd year at Hogwarts and she's out of school is working in the ministry of magic auror office and by lucky chance we are both Metamorphmagus we are very rear and we have to be register with the ministry of magic which is a total pain but being a Metamorphmagus is awesome we can change are appearance with out a spell or potion me and Tonks love just sitting around and see what we can make our selves look like. "Are you ready yet" said summer coming up the stares "no I haven't even decided what to wear yet" I said looking at my clothes. I was staying at her house for a couple days. "Oh my god hurry up we need to leave soon just wear that" she said pointing to a gray shirt with a caldron on it and a pare of jeans next to my cloak that I laid out the night before. "Oh that might be smart wouldn't it sorry I don't think when I'm tired you should know that by now" the look on her face told me she wanted to laugh but she also wanted to keep a straight face and she did really well damn it "just hurry up please I really cant be bothered waiting for you" she said looking at me like she was going to kill me and I realized if I made her wait any longer she just might. "ok, ok ill be down I'll a sec alright" she let go of her breath "fine but if your not down soon im leaving with out you and you'll have to find a way to get there yourself" I was about to say I've got my broom but I thought maybe not at the moment. I got ready and headed down stared thinking of how to have my hair at the moment it was long wavy and a really dark brown. "Good your finely ready where going by flue powder not the visitors entrance this time" she said "ok now there is something that I need to ask you its very important" I said "what is it" she said looking egger to know what it is "how should I have my hair" she rolled her eyes "um that length but dead straight and in a high pony tail and with like red tips or something" my eyes lit up "that's perfect do you have a hair tie?" she nodded and handed one to me. I squeezed my eyes shut and shock my head and the color changes to what she described and pulled it into a tight high pony tail. "What do you think?" I asked "good now can we go" I rolled my eyes "ok lets go" we went over to her fireplace "who first?" she asked "me" I said in hate flue powder makes my head feel weird so I just wanted to get it over and done with. I stood in the fireplace and grabbed a hand full of flue powder and said "ministry of magic!" a through it on the bottom of the fireplace and then all I could see was blurs and then I was there in one of the ministries fireplaces.

I stepped out trying to dodge the crowd not having much luck, so I divided to go to the fountain and wait for summer there. Not long after I got to the fountain I sore summer coming out of one of the fireplace. She spotted me and came over. "Ok let's go" she said, we headed towards the front desk of the auror office. "Umm hello I'm Aroura, Aroura Tonks I'm hear to see my sister Nymphadora Tonks do you know where I could find her" I said to the office lady she had brown hair and blue eyes she looked pretty in her mid 20s maybe. "Yes she's down the hall to your right and then the door to your left" she said nicely "ok thank you" I said I went to take a step but my foot got caught on the corner of the desk and I tripped "oh no this is going to hurt" I closed my eyes waiting for impacted but nothing happened, I realized some one had caught me. I looked around it was an auror Kingsley Shacklebolt I've seen him a couple times he's a friend of Tonks. "Thanks lost my footing a bit there" I said feeling really embarrassed "I don't suppose your related to Nymphadora Tonks are you?" he said as I stood up straight, "yeah I'm her sister how did u know" I said "well for one your hair changed colour when you tripped, and well you tripped" he was right my hair did change colour when I looked at it, it went a vibrant purple and he was also right about the falling over bit we Tonkses have a habit of falling over things. "Oh good observation" I said giving him a two finger silout "what are you doing at the ministry anyway" he asked "oh I need to see tonks and then me and summer are going to stay with the Weasley's for a while" I said forgetting about summer "oh ok well I'm heading that way so I'll go with you" he said pointing to where Tonks supposably was "ok cool". Summer and I followed him into a room very big it was full of desks and chars and it was full of aurors working I looked around and sore my sister. "ok thanks a lot for saving me from hitting the ground back there and for taking us here" I said "yeah thanks" said summer looking around the room "non problem" he said before went to his own desk. Summer and I hurried over to Tonks we where about a char away then my leg got caught in one of the desks I tripped tried to stop myself with Tonkses desk slipped spilling the ink on her desk messing up the paperwork and quills sending every where and then fell on the stone cold ground. "AROURA!" yell Tonks "sorry Tonks there are to many things I can trip over in here" I said. She whipped out her wand said a spell and then every thing went back to normal. "Nymphadora what did u do now" said a stern and angry voice "hey, hey, hey that's a bit mean she might be clumsy but you don't need to assume that it's her every time" I said "Aroura be quiet he's my boss" said Tonks "but" "yep" "he "I know" "you" "I can handle it" we said to each other. "Ok if it wasn't you who tripped then who was it" her boss said "it was be got a problem with that" I said sounding ruder then I intended to "ok so the clumsiness runs in the family I see" she said "ok now your going down" I said taking a step towards him "Aroura! Leave it and tame your hair" said Tonks. I looked at my hair it was bright red and curly I glared at him and then I turned to my side closed my eyes and took a deep breath and my hair slowly went back to what it was. I opened my eyes glared at him again and then he left "he's a son of a" Tonks interrupted "Aroura do not finish that sentence!" "fine" I said letting go of my breath "I was just sitting here thinking what is going on" said summer again I forgot she was there "and thank you for that I cant say the same for Aroura" said Tonks "well you cant blame me he was a nasty peace of work" I said "now we have to go but I need to go to diagon alley anyway and I need money do can I get some money out of your volt at gringotts please" I begged "why you've got your own volt with money in it so you use it" she said "no it doesn't I used it for my robes last term remember I blew them up" I sais "oh yeah fine but no more then 10 galleons if there is I will kill you ok? Ill meet you at the barrow later I just have to finish all this" she said pointing to all the paperwork on her desk "alright see you later then" I said "bye Tonks" summer said "bye" said Tonks

thanks for reading hope you liked it i'll have the next chapter out as soon as i can  
>P.S if you could pleease write a review for that would help a lot :D<p> 


End file.
